The disclosure is based on a connection assembly for a sensor assembly, and on a corresponding sensor assembly.
Laid-open specification DE 10 2005 012 709 A1 describes, for example, a magnetic field sensor, in particular a rotation speed and/or direction of rotation sensor for a vehicle wheel or for the drive train of a vehicle. The described magnetic field sensor has a holder for a sensor element and possibly further sensor components. The holder is designed as an injection-molded plastic part and has a pocket-like cutout in the region of its read-side end face, in which end face the sensor element is supported at least in the direction of the injection pressure during final extrusion with plastic, and is therefore protected against mechanical damage. A connection assembly for the described magnetic field sensor has a connection element which has two connection pieces in a first contact-making region, said connection pieces each being electrically and mechanically connected to the stripped ends of a connection cable by means of a crimped connection. The connection pieces can be electrically and mechanically connected to connection lines of a sensor element in a second contact-making region. The connection element is at least partially encased by a plastic extrusion coating which has a window-like cutout in a transition region between the first contact-making region and the second contact-making region, said cutout being sealed off during the injection process for the plastic extrusion coating in the injection-molding die. These connection pieces are initially in one piece before the injection process, in order to make it easier to position the connection element, and are then electrically insulated from one another by separating the connecting parts.
A connecting web, which is present between the crimped connections, is bent generally after the crimping of individual cores and before the injection operation such that the two crimped connections of the individual cores are closer to one another. The relatively large spacing before the crimped connections are established is required since the crimping lugs are bent out of the material of the connection element which is designed as a stamped strip. However, the connection pieces of the magnetic field sensor should be closer to one another for the purpose of making subsequent contact with the sensor element. The edges of the bent connecting web between the two crimped connections have to be sealed off by an unfavorably stepped sealing in the injection-molding die, but as a result are difficult to position, this possibly leading to increased wear of the die or to overflowing. Overflowing can, in turn, have an unfavorable effect on subsequent processes, for example on a resistance-welding process for the purpose of making contact with the sensor element.